ANOTHER LIFE
by AillaSilveraWrite
Summary: That boy was there. Again. Mizuchi watched him from afar. Something in him make her interested. But she don't know exactly what it was. (this is my another fanfiction. i tried to imagine what it was like if the kids met in another life story. if this is going out well, maybe i'll try to continue it with another couples. sorry if it'll be little OOC...)
1. Meeting

**MEETING**

That boy was there. Again. Mizuchi watched him from afar. Something in him make her interested. But she don't know exactly what it was. Maybe it was because his looks (mess up, but still looks good, even handsome). Maybe it was because the way he sat down the tree at the corner of the park, and do nothing (but gazed at people without really saw them). Or maybe it was because his eyes (which she loves the most). The colours of his eyes is a perfect beauty. Like the sunset. Mizuchi also like the way they stared away, at something so far beyond the sight. Something that nobody else would understand but him. And maybe, her. His stare was similar with Mizuchi's. Almost exact. Mizuchi was imagined that he saw the world, the life, in a same way that she did. Or maybe not. Who really knows?

Mizuchi wanted to know more about him. It was strange. She never wanted to know everyone, anyone, before. Never. Mizuchi never cared about people. Nor trust them. But, he... He was different. She couldn't tell why she felt that way. She didn't know.

Mizuchi held her umbrella on her head. The day was raining low. School is over and she was in her way back home. When she passed near the park, Mizuchi saw him in the same place, like the last few days. Mizuchi walked right to him. When he looked up and found she move closer to him, he threw her a glare. A really sharp one.

 _What a beautiful eyes_ , Mizuchi thought.

And that was she said to him. He frowned at her. Confused.

The rain goes heavy and he started to soaked slowly. Mizuchi pointed her umbrella.

 _Want a share?_ She asked.

 _No_ , he answered, rudely. _Go away_ _._

 _Alright, then_ , said Mizuchi. _I don't need this either_.

And she threw away her umbrella. The boy looked at her like she was insane but Mizuchi didn't care. She always loves the rain. She told the boy so. The boy decided to ignore her. But Mizuchi lingered in front of him, smiled and asked,

 _Who are you?_

He glared.

 _What's your bussiness?_

 _Nothing_ , she answered, _I just want to know you more_.

He looked away in silent. Mizuchi waited.

 _I'm nothing_ , he whispered, finally, after minutes.

 _Is that your name?_

 _Of course not, are you stupid?_

 _So what's your name? Or you don't have one?_

 _I DO have one. But how polite you are, asked someone's name when you don't tell your first?_

 _Mine's_ _Mizuchi._

He keep his silent. Mizuchi tried again.

 _And your is?_

 _Yukine._

 _Nice name._

Yukine glared.

Mizuchi stay for a while before she decided to go home. She soaked. Yukine gazed at her. Mizuchi smiled back and waved.

 _See you tommorrow_ , she said.

Yukine just stared at her weirdly. Mizuchi was about to leave when he suddenly asked, harshly,

 _Why'd you came? What'd you really want?_

Mizuchi turned to him and said lightly,

 _I just want to know you, like I said._

 _Why?_

 _Simply because I want it._

Yukine stood in sudden. And with the last, sharpest, glare, he said coldly,

 _Stay away._

Mizuchi stared back at him, smiled calmly.

 _I won't_ _,_ she said _,_ _I want to see how you'll make me to._

With a smirk, she turned and left him in confuse.


	2. Feeling

**FEELING**

That girl was back. Again. Yukine never know what exactly she wanted from him. Every day, _every single day_ , that girl, who introduced herself as Mizuchi, always come, and asked things about him, much more questions each day. Most of the time, he refused to answered or just ignored her. But she would keep asking until he answered her. Bothered him. And when she was out of questions, Mizuchi would speak about other simplier things, like the rain which goes heavier, or seasons which so unpredictable, or the clouds which looked like a wolf, bla, bla, bla, etc.

Sometimes, Mizuchi would only looked at him right in the eyes and commented how beautiful they are. She always said his eyes were just like sunset and her words was always success make his heart beat faster and unnormally. In other time, she was just humming, or even, once, singing. Her voice was so light and clear, like a drop of water in a silent room. She sound so nice. And he like her voice so much, secretly.

At first, her presence were bothered him very much, especially her questions, which each day get more sassy than the day before. Once, Yukine ever tried to hide from her by changed his thinking-place, not in the park anymore. But Mizuchi could find him easily, and make him wonder if that girl was stalked him. When he asked (rudely) how could she find him, Mizuchi just chuckled and said,

 _You're easy to read_.

Yukine only frowned at her, didn't know what to say.

 _I just wanted to know you more_ , Yukine remembered what was Mizuchi said days ago, trying to figured out what does she really meant of him. But he never knew. Or maybe, she wouldn't let Yukine knew.

Mizuchi was... Strange. Yukine never met someone like her before, who have so much attention about, him. He never think that he was special. No one was. But she must be have a different view of it. And honestly (Yukine would never admit), it warmed him inside. But still, Mizuchi was weird. Actually, beside her weirdo, Mizuchi is pretty enough to make the boys fall just by her looking at them. She has jet-black short hair, deep purple eyes and pale, very pale, skin. She looked like a doll. A cute-mystic, misterious doll. But her smile, she always smile, looked so cold and... Blank. Sometime, it bring Yukine a little unspeakable eeriee. There's something in her that make Yukine felt more alarmed about her presence less admire. That 'something' make him felt like he had been haunted, by a predator. And the worst part of the feeling was... He didn't mind it.

Days goes by, and now Yukine has get used of Mizuchi. And sometimes, he found himself was waited for her. Of course he still acted cold and ignored her. But secretly, he started to like her presence. She make him felt... Comfortable. Yukine never had a friend before. Nobody's care about him. And so do him. Yukine never cared (or at least tried to) about people. Mizuchi was an exception. From the first, she was different. She _IS_ different. Mizuchi is... Special. And Yukine want to get to know her more.


End file.
